Four Eyes
by sinner's reward
Summary: He kept on wanting to see through her eyes.  Almost Beat/Shiki. Post-game.


Four Eyes.

**A/N**: Unbeta'd, so please excuse any silly errors I made; feel free to point them out to me! I wanted to write Beat/Shiki, becaaaaause... I could. And I kind of ship them.

* * *

It had been by the statue of Hachiko, exactly seven days after saving Shibuya. This was the first time Beat saw Shiki - the _real_ Shiki. He laughed.

Clutching Mr. Mew closer to her, Shiki stared daggers at him. Neku and Rhyme glanced over at Beat curiously, wondering why he had been laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shiki asked. Her tone was as cold as ice.

Beat quickly stopped laughing and looked up at the sky, scratching the back of his head. "Yo, don't be mad! I wasn't laughing at you, promise! Jus' never would've guessed that you wore glasses."

"Why?"

"I didn' think that glasses were in style, is all."

Shiki shrugged. "It depends on the brand. These," she said in a matter-of-factly kind of way, "are genuine D+B ones!"

Beat crossed his arms over his chest. "Like tha's gonna stop me from callin' you Four Eyes!" Noticing the glares from nearly everyone around him now, he laughed nervously. "Y'know, out of respect or somethin'."

* * *

It was a sunny day in Shibuya, and the four teens had decided to meet up by the statue of Hachiko. Rhyme had convinced Beat to let her use his skateboard in order to teach Neku how to skateboard ("_because he would look SUPER cool on a skateboard!_"). Beat looked on with disgust as Neku kept on falling off after a few feet; didn't the guy have any sense of balance at all? He would've said something, but the guy was learning; he couldn't really say anything condescending without sounding like a jerk.

A slight giggle from Shiki momentarily distracted Beat from mentally berating Neku. She was in her own little world, staring down at her phone. Beat took one hand and lightly pushed Shiki on her shoulder.

"Yo, I think Neku would appreciate a word of incasement."

Shiki quickly looked over at him, confused. "Um, what?"

"Y'know," Beat said, looking up at the sky while scratching the back of his head. "Tell him how great he is."

She looked over at Neku, who had managed to skate right into the window of the Sunshine Burger restaurant. Giggling, she called out, "Great job, Neku!"

"Shuddup, Shiki!" Neku yelled back, sounding very annoyed. She wasn't fazed though, as she had gone back to looking down at her phone.

Shiki's glasses inched down her face. Beat glanced over, and watched as without a second thought, Shiki pushed them back up the bridge of her nose. Beat, quickly growing bored with watching Neku fail, swiped them off her face and put them on his.

"Hey!"

"Hell, Four Eyes, do you really see everything magnetized times a million?"

Shiki tilted her head to the side, unsure of how to properly respond. "Glasses like, help people see, Beat. They're not supposed to work well with people who have good eyesight."

Beat narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust to the lenses. "Yo, I know _that_. I jus' never knew that you were so blind."

"Beat, take them off. You look like a dork, and you're gonna hurt your eyes."

"No way, I feel like a... a dolphin."

"A dolphin?"

"Yeah, they're smart or somethin', right?"

"Uh, I guess so. Now, give 'em back!"

* * *

It had been cloudy in Shibuya that day. Rhyme wasn't able to meet up because of a school engagement; Neku was in bed with a nasty cold. Still, Beat and Shiki decided to meet up by Hachiko anyways, because Beat apparently had something to ask her that was "_totally important, yo!_"

Beat had arrived a few minutes late, but Shiki didn't mind; in fact, it was kind of expected. Beat seemed to run on his own time.

"Lemme see your glasses, Four Eyes," he greeted.

Peering over the top of her lenses at him, Shiki smirked. "Oh, so you're asking this time?"

"I got manners sometimes," Beat said, pushing her glasses back up her nose with his pointer finger.

"What was this totally important thing you needed to ask me?"

Beat held out his right hand. "I wanted to ask you to take off your glasses."

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna see somethin'."

Shiki shrugged and handed her glasses over. Beat grimaced at her.

"Wow, Four Eyes, I think I may like you better with your glasses on."

Blushing, Shiki held out her hand. "Okay, you've had them long enough. I'd like my glasses back."

"Jus' a sec." He took a part of his shirt and rubbed the fabric against the lenses of her glasses, cleaning them before handing them back. "A'ight, here they are."

Shiki situated her glasses back on her face. "Do you wanna go get a burger or something?"

"Hell yeah! Oh, but 'fore I forget, Four Eyes - you gotta clean your glasses more. I don't want you trippin' 'cuz you a speck of dirt got in your line of vision!"


End file.
